The invention relates generally to roller-type peeling machines and, more particularly, to robotic tools for cleaning the peeling channels of roller-type peeling machines.
Roller-type peeling machines are used most often to peel shrimp. These machines typically have side-by-side peeling channels, each of which is formed by a bottom roller and a pair of flanking side rollers slightly elevated above the bottom roller. The bottom and side rollers reciprocate back and forth. Smaller-diameter, metal insert rollers occupy the spaces between the bottom and side rollers. The rollers are typically inclined downward from a higher entrance end where unpeeled shrimp are loaded into the peeling channel to a lower exit end from which peeled shrimp meats drop. The bottom and side rollers are rubber-coated to frictionally rotate the insert rollers. The back-and-forth rotation of the rollers shifts the shrimp alternately from one side of the peeling channel to the other. Consequently, the shrimp are presented in constantly changing orientations to nips formed between the bottom roller and the inserts for fresh grips by the peeling rollers. Most of the shells, swimmerettes, and shrimp juices squeeze between the bottom roller and the inserts, where they are collected below. But some of the juices and solid debris cling to the inserts and degrade the grip of the insert and bottom rollers on the shrimp. Therefore, it is necessary to clean the inserts often to peel effectively.
Some peeling machines are equipped with an array of spray nozzles directed at the insert rollers at discreet points along their lengths. The nozzles extend from a network of parallel pipes crossing the peeling channels at spaced intervals. The nozzles are positioned along each pipe just above each insert roller to clean it.
One shortcoming of these fixed spray-nozzle arrays is that they require many nozzles, each of which may clog at some time or another, to clean the inserts. Another shortcoming is that the fixed array does not allow the entire length of each insert to be subjected to the same spray pressure.